Planet of the Apes
Planet of the Apes is a joke comedy spoof movie made by Band Blunders that is loaded with memes and mainly made for fun. It is the first film to star Isabelle and Gage. Ariel also makes her return in this movie (along with Alana). Liam and Hunter return like always. This is the first movie ever made to not feature Raina. A trailer was not made for this movie, it was a surprise to the fans. It was released on April 16, 2019. Plot Hunter talks to Isabelle about the new King Kong movie being released when Liam and Gage show up, both wearing hoods. Hunter eventually leaves and Gage and Liam disappear. Hunter and Ariel set out to see the new movie, but on the way are kidnapped by Liam and Gage wearing Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers masks respectively. Immediately afterwards, Liam and Gage show up, unhooded, and talk to Isabelle, who is confused as to how they 'moved from over here to over there'. Later, Freddy and Michael confront Hunter and Ariel, who are tied up in chairs. Meanwhile, Gage is talking to Isabelle when Liam shows up asking where Hunter and Ariel are. Isabelle tells them they went to see the new King Kong movie. Liam sets out to find them. Later, Ariel manages to pull a knife out of her pocket and cut herself free. She also frees Hunter and the two escape, passing Liam dancing to Cotton Eyed Joe and stealing Gage's chips along the way. Michael witnesses all of this. Liam and Gage talk to Hunter and Ariel about what happened, and Hunter describes their attackers to Liam. Hunter utters strange monkey-sounding noises, confusing Liam while Gage tries to get his chips back from Ariel. Later, Liam, wearing a hood, talks to Isabelle and Ariel's twin sister Alana about how Ariel has been acting strange. Liam walks away, and soon, Freddy appears and grabs Alana. Isabelle runs after them when Michael appears and attacks her. She manages to escape him, and he disappears. Alana escapes into a garage while Isabelle fights Freddy. Inside, Gage grabs Alana, who screams. Later, Liam, Isabelle, Gage, and Ariel are standing outside a truck when Hunter, screaming monkey noises, grabs Liam and pulls him inside the truck. The other three run away as Liam escapes Hunter and slaps Ariel (who closed the truck door on them). Gage pulls out a mallet for self-defense. The quartet stumbles into Raina's house, where Hunter is waiting. Gage fights Hunter while Isabelle, Liam, and Ariel run away. Right afterwards, Michael watches as Ariel turns into an ape as well and knocks Liam unconscious. Isabelle manages to knock Ariel out and escape. Liam wakes up afterwards by himself. Meanwhile, Alana climbs out of the back of a car. Liam mistakes her for Ariel, blaming her for being an 'evil monkey'. He proceeds to run Alana over with a lawn mower, killing her. Isabelle and Gage meet up with Liam again, where Hunter and Ariel attack them. Liam tries calling pest control, but it doesn't work. Gage knocks Hunter down and runs into the garage, where Freddy pulls him inside. Gage unmasks Freddy, who looks like Liam's twin, meaning the hooded Liam was the Freddy impersonator. Freddy-Liam, aka 27, stabs and kills Gage. Outside, Isabelle and Liam leave Raina's property to look for Hunter and Ariel, who have gone missing. Michael starts to stalk the two of them, which they don't notice. They eventually find the garage and hear the apes playing the piano inside. Hunter and Ariel come outside and confront Isabelle and Liam when Michael appears and unmasks himself as a duplicate of Gage, who was the hooded Gage from earlier. Michael-Gage, aka 69, reveals he injected Hunter and Ariel with a plasm to turn them into apes. Liam pulls out a gun he found and shoots 69, killing him. The apes turn hostile and chase Liam and Isabelle when Liam's gun jams. 27 appears outside afterwards, and Hunter and Ariel lose Isabelle and Liam. Liam gets his gun working again and gives it to Isabelle, who sneaks around with it while Liam distracts 27. Isabelle shoots and kills 27 while he is distracted. Liam puts on 27's blade-fixed glove and kills Ariel with it. Isabelle shoots Hunter, killing him. Liam puts Ariel's body in the shed because he thought she deserved a proper resting place since 'they actually liked her'. Isabelle and Liam leave, saying, "Seeya tomorrow, today was fun." Cast Isabelle Schannauer as Isabelle Liam Ulrich as Liam Ariel Shaffer as Ariel Gage Sensenig as Gage Hunter Roark as Hunter Ariel Shaffer as Alana Liam Ulrich as 27 Gage Sensenig as 69 Easter Eggs Rebekah's seperation gun from iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge was in the background when Hunter and Ariel were tied up. The Petits Enfants sign from Kenny was in Raina's house. Ariel was tied up with a hose, mirroring Rebekah from iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge. Weather Witch's wizard staff from The Highlighter Ninja was in Raina's house. Trivia * This movie was made due to the lack of cast members showing up for A Nightmare on Elm Street. * While waiting to play a scene, Gage put on the Michael Myers mask and watched children and their parents walk down the street. Despite the others' warnings, Gage kept staring at them. A mother then screamed out at him, telling him to leave them alone. I cannot make this stuff up. * Gage actually did hit Hunter with a mallet, albeit accidentally. Made for some good footage, though. * After Gage gets stabbed by 27, he falls to the ground, where his calf got all muddy. He had to deal with that for awhile. * There is a mysterious figure that can be seen during some scenes, including when Gage and Liam discover the trash tree, and the scene right after that. * Liam definitely overused the Law & Order joke. Although, most of the time, it was fitting. * There are actually a few mistakes in the film, either being editing, or just mistakes during regular footage. ** In the garage, Gage is ambushed by 27. Gage attempts to unmask him, but the mask wouldn't come off. This lead to an almost 10 second scene of BOTH of them trying to take the mask off. ** 69 is shot at point blank range by Liam in the head, yet 69 immediately puts his hand over his chest like he was shot there and collapses. ** After 27 gets shot, he tumbles to the ground. In the middle of this footage, his Freddy claw is shown to fly off. But at the end of the footage of 27 falling, he still wears the claw. External Links Watch Planet of the Apes Category:Movies